


october in london, but scary

by badbadnotgood



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badbadnotgood/pseuds/badbadnotgood
Summary: “Can’t believe living in London has gone from a few diseased pigeons to serial killers breaking into our house.”“My concerns are valid,” Dan declares.Dan and Phil get back from seeing Halloween.





	october in london, but scary

“Hold my hand,” Dan says once they’re out of the car. Phil slips his gloved fingers between Dan’s easily and gets a vise-grip in return.

“I really don’t get why you find it necessary to fear for your life whenever we’ve been to the cinema to watch something scary,” Phil says.

It’s very, very cold. Phil definitely did not think this jacket situation through three hours ago.

“Phil, it’s not like you’ve just taken me to see bloody Paranormal Activity. Serial killers are very real and could potentially axe us on the way home.”

“We got a taxi back!” Phil protests.

“It’s a long walk to our front door.”

Phil tugs at his hand and they walk through the garden, diligently avoiding any snails that might be mooching about.

“You are so strange.”

Dan huffs at him. “You’re lucky I’m the one in the relationship that has these fears. You can quite easily go for a piss in the middle of the night and not worry about being murdered.”

“Can’t believe living in London has gone from a few diseased pigeons to serial killers breaking into our house.”

“My concerns are valid,” Dan declares.

“Yes,” Phil says, pulling his jacket tighter around himself. “Please do unlock the door.”

Phil made sure to switch the heating on before they left so they wouldn’t return to a walk-in refrigerator. It’s absolutely freezing, even in the South, but Past-Phil came prepared. Not with his clothing choices, apparently.

Dan shivers as he walks inside, letting Phil follow him in before promptly shutting and locking the front door.

“I enjoyed it,” Phil offers.

“Good film,” Dan agrees.

“What’d you think of the updated Michael Myers look? I thought his outfit looked good. Might get myself the exact same thing and wear it about.”

Dan stares at him. “If you ever decide to walk around this house donning a boiler suit I will waltz you around the head with our fire extinguisher.”

Phil grins to himself. “You’d find it sexy, really.”

“Yes, Phil, that outfit against your ghastly pale skin would definitely be a turn-on and not my worst nightmare.”

“You’re just making me want to wear it more,” Phil teases.

“Please wear literally anything else.”

Their shoes, jackets and Dan’s many layers get kicked off in favour of their toasty house.

“Should probably upload that gaming video soon,” Phil says from the kitchen. He puts the kettle on and grabs the box of tea from the cupboard.

“We can do that in bed.”

“Okay,” Phil says, pouring water into their mugs. “You don’t want to sit downstairs for a bit and watch something?”

“Sleepy,” Dan mumbles. He’s leaning against the door frame and blinking heavily at Phil while Phil makes their drinks. He looks so soft. Phil doesn’t tell him that he’d carry him bridal-style to bed immediately.

“I’ll upload it and tweet it, then, sleepyhead,” Phil says.

*

“Did you make sure the back door’s locked?”

It’s definitely past eleven. Phil was enjoying his steady fall into slumber against the warmth of Dan. _Was._

“For God’s sake, we did that before we left.”

“Don’t mind me, just offering a necessary precaution.”

“It’s locked and we are fine,” Phil says. He presses an obnoxious wet kiss to the back of Dan’s neck that Dan groans at, displeased. “And safe. And very, very sleepy.”

There’s blissful silence for a few seconds.

“And the windows?”

“Why would they be open in the first place?”

“Someone could have opened them.”

“You’re reminding me of being ten years old and asking my mum to keep the landing light on because I’d found a Goosebumps book at school and mistakenly read it. Go to sleep.”

“Those books shaped me as a person, probably,” Dan mumbles.

“I think creepypasta shaped you as a person, Dan.”

“Having access to the dark web at such a young age shaped me as a person, actually. The real horror of our lives.”

Phil shushes him. “No dreaming about creepypasta or Goosebumps. Definitely not Michael Myers. I’d be very jealous.”

Dan huffs out a laugh, and Phil considers it a win. “No promises.”

**Author's Note:**

> me trying to write something mildly funny for halloween = weird jumbled out of characterness


End file.
